


kiss me blind (somebody should)

by zozo



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, but with holograms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozo/pseuds/zozo
Summary: Tilly receives a diplomatic hail from the Queen of Xahea.





	kiss me blind (somebody should)

Ensign Sylvia Tilly stands at the transporter console, watching Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po fade away in a haze of sparkles. The flake of raw dilithium in her hand is still warm from Po’s body heat, and her skin where Po had touched her, briefly, is buzzing in a way that has nothing to do with the fields of energy dissipating from the room.

Tilly takes a deep breath. She’s had awkward crushes before: any number of straight girls at the boarding school on Talaris IV; Salla Mannin, who was much too old for her; her roommate, who just happened to be the first convicted mutineer in Starfleet; but queen of a whole planet? _Talk about out of my league_ , she thinks.

And yet, the way Po had smiled at her… and the gift she’d given her… Tilly looks down at the tiny crystal glowing faintly in her palm. _I hope I get to see her again._

* * *

“Computer, what time is it?”

“Seventeen hundred twelve hours.” She’s been studying this xenopsychology paper since 1300. Her brain is officially out of fuel. It’s time—ugh—to go for a run.

She’s changing into her workout gear when her communicator beeps, distracting her, and she gets her arms tangled in her t-shirt. It’s only an intraship audio call, so she says “yeah?” through a faceful of fabric and continues trying to free herself.

“Ensign Tilly,” says Commander Saru, as precise and officious as always, “ _Discovery_ has received a priority hail on diplomatic channels.” Before she can even think to ask why he’s telling her this when she’s off duty, or how it should even matter to her, specifically, he continues: “The hail is for you. Specifically.”

There’s only one person it could be. Literally only one person in the galaxy has access to diplomatic channels and would use them for something as mundane as talking to Sylvia Tilly. _Oh my god,_ Tilly thinks. _It’s Po._ Her shirt suddenly seems twice as twisted up.

“Ensign,” says Commander Saru. “We’re deploying decryption routines to your communication subnet. The hail will be coming through momentarily.” Of course. Why would a junior officer’s quarters need to handle priority encrypted communications? She can hear a million questions in his voice, and she thanks the stars he’s too professional to ask any of them.

Tilly frees one wrist from its synthetic-cotton prison, then the other, and yanks the shirt off her head entirely to start over—at the exact moment a hologram of the Queen of Xahea flickers into life in front of her.

* * *

Tilly has a reasonably healthy relationship with her own body, but there’s being comfortable in your skin and then there’s answering a call from your new crush in workout leggings and a sports bra.

And even in holographic form, Po looks amazing. Her face lights up with a grin, which doesn’t help Tilly get her head together in the slightest. “Tilly!” she says, bouncing on her toes excitedly. “It’s so good to see you again.” She looks her up and down, eyes and smile wide. “I hope this isn’t a bad time.”

Tilly finally manages to say something. “No!” she says. “Not at all. I was just about to go for a run, and…” She lifts the shirt in her hand, but she’s still too dazed to put it on. “It’s really good to see you too.”

Po’s smile turns a little mischevious. “I wasn’t expecting to see so _much_ of you.” She takes a step forward, and Tilly can feel her charisma, even though Po isn’t really in the room, even through encrypted subspace. “I like it.”

On one hand, Tilly wishes she’d put her shirt on before she started blushing all the way down to her tits, but on the other hand, Po’s open appreciation is making her feel—it’s making her feel a lot of things. One of them is brave.

“Then I guess I don’t need this,” Tilly says, and the shirt slips from her hand to the floor.

Po’s eyes go even wider, and her regal bearing wavers a little. She opens her mouth as if to reply, but she pauses for so long Tilly worries they’ve lost the connection. “Is everything all right?” she asks, trying to sound as innocent as possible, trying to ignore the voice in her head shouting _WHAT IS HAPPENING_ over and over. Po nods quickly.

Tilly beams at her, emboldened even further, and arches her back in a stretch, loving the way Po’s eyes roam over her curves. “So,” she says, trying to keep a tremble of excitement out of her voice. “How was your coronation?”

She has to try not to laugh at the way Po’s eyes snap up to meet hers. “Um,” says the Queen of Xahea, “boring. It was boring. Mostly boring. The food was good, but ugh, so many politicians. I could have been spending that time in my lab, or in the caves. Or…” she ducks her head a little, cheeks violet—Tilly’s not the only one blushing. “With you.”

Tilly bites her lower lip. Her stomach is in freefall. “I wish I’d been there.” Her voice comes out lower than she meant it to. She hopes that’s sexy to a Xahean. It seems to be, from the way Po’s eyes drift closed for a moment.

“I wish that too,” says Po.

Tilly takes a very deep breath. “What would you have done, if I’d been there?”

She wants to cherish Po’s reaction forever, her sudden look of surprise, excitement, lust. There’s a question in her eyes. Tilly nods. _It’s okay. It’s me._

Po looks her up and down again. “I think… I would have liked to see even more of you.”

“Would you like to see more of me now?”

Po can only nod, so Tilly is definitely doing this. She’s never, like, done a striptease for anyone before—undressing has always just been something to get out of the way so sex can happen—but sex can’t happen right now, obviously, so maybe…

She hooks her thumbs into the waist of her leggings, then winks at Po, not sure if the other woman will understand the human gesture. Tilly’s never _watched_ a striptease before either, so she’s mostly playing this by ear. She slides the fabric down her legs, maintaining eye contact with Po as long as possible. Po watches intently as Tilly steps out of her leggings and stands up in nothing but her underwear. She wiggles her hands in a little “ta-da!” motion, and Po giggles.

“You’re beautiful,” she says.

“Oh stop,” says Tilly. “But don’t actually stop, I love it.”

Po laughs again. “You’re _so_ beautiful. Can I… see more?”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Your Serene Highness.” Tilly unfastens the band of her bra and pulls it over her head. Po stares, hand on her belly sliding a little lower. Tilly’s heart races. She eases her panties down her hips just a centimeter.

“Po,” she says, voice husky with desire. She nods at Po’s hand. “Do you want to touch yourself?”

Po blushes ferociously but nods firmly.

Tilly licks her lips. “Then you should definitely do that.”

The hand on Po’s abdomen disappears under her waistband, and she sucks in a sharp breath. Tilly is so turned on she can barely think straight, but she remembers what she’s doing and starts sliding her underwear down her thighs, past her knees, and steps out of them, kicking them aside, fully naked.

“If you were here,” says Po, voice shaking, “I would ask you to show me how to touch you. Show me what humans like. What _you_ like.”

“I hoped you were going to say that,” says Tilly, sliding her hands down her breasts. “These are sensitive in general, and right here, at the tips—” Her fingers tighten briefly on her nipples, and she gasps, even more turned on than she realized. “Right there especially.”

Po is paying rapt attention. She licks her lips. “Would my mouth…?”

“Oh _fuck_ yes,” says Tilly, ignoring the Universal Translator’s chirp of protest. “Your mouth on them would be just perfect.”

Po nods as though she’s filing the information away for later. Tilly really, _really_ hopes there’s going to be a “later.”

Tilly draws her hands down from her tits to her stomach, and then lower, to the nest of red curls between her legs. She is _dripping_ wet. “And speaking of your mouth,” she says. “You want to know what I’d love? I’d love your mouth, Po, right… here.”

She’s still standing, and when her fingers find her clit already hot and slick she has to clutch at her desk with her other hand just to stay upright. She checks to make sure Po is watching—Po is definitely watching—and then closes her eyes and tilts her head back.

“I’d want your mouth right here,” she says again. “Right where my fingers are right now. I want your lips around my clit.” Another chirp from the translator. She couldn’t care less. Po will get the point. Tilly slides her fingers inside herself, and moans, making eye contact with Po again. Po’s hologram is hanging onto some unseen furniture too, other hand working away inside her trousers.

“I want your tongue _inside_ me, Po,” says Tilly, voice rising. “I want you to fuck me with your mouth until I—until I—” The orgasm hits her hard and sudden; her knees weaken but don’t go out. Her eyes get back into focus just in time to see Po come too, hand pressing hard somewhere inside her clothes, somewhere Tilly is dying to explore.

They catch their breath together, grinning down the comm link. Tilly collapses, finally, sitting down hard on her bed. Po’s eyes are still on her, full of fondness and desire.

Tilly laughs. “This cannot _possibly_ be why you hailed me.”

Po, almost daintily, is cleaning off her fingers with the Xahean equivalent of a handkerchief, and she laughs back. “No, _this_ was an extremely pleasant surprise. I actually just hailed you to see if Starfleet would let me.” Her mischevious grin is back. “And now that I know they will…”

Tilly groans. “I still have to explain to my commanding officer why a Starfleet ensign is receiving private hails from the queen of an entire planet.”

Po winks at her. “Tell them you have diplomatic privilege.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["Fix Me Now" by Garbage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTOAmcq_CEY).


End file.
